The Bones
Growing up, I was hugely interested in the study of bones, probably starting when I found my first one. I remember it being when I was around seven years of age, out in the woods by my old house (I would always play outside and explore those woods, because people didn't worry back then like they do now). As I was walking around one day, I saw something white on the ground. Well, not really white, but that... bone color. When I got closer I saw that it was indeed a bone. Not just any animal bone, but a real human bone! I wasn't scared at all... It was actually pretty cool. It looked like a small hand, actually, but what got me is it only had three fingers, and it looked kind of messed up. However, I thought it looked really cool. After running back to my house, not telling my mom about it, I hid it in a box under my bed. It didn't end there. The next day, I found more. I found them in a hole in the woods, and they looked a lot like the other one I had found. One looked like a hand, but it only seemed to have two fingers. The other ones were just ribs or something like that. I also hid those under my bed. My mother had gotten worried. I think I should have hid them better, because my mom found them. I felt so bad for making her worry, so after she found them, I hid all the of the other ones in a box outside. This time, I knew they were out of sight. It looked like I had a whole collection of bones... I felt just like a scientist! Everyday after school, I would go out and look at the bones and try to match them up, because I had a whole bunch. It would've been so cool if I could have made a whole skeleton! Once, my dad caught me with them. I shouldn't have been so close to where he could see me while mowing the lawn. He ran over and carried me inside, and then put me in time out. I heard my mother sobbing and my dad seemed really mad, so I went to sleep. I woke up, though, when the cops came in my room and started talking with me. I was really confused. They kept asking me questions. I was growing frightened. They carried me out the door and put me in the police car... but I wasn't really scared, just a little confused. They asked me what I always wanted to be when I grew up. I told them that I had always wanted to be one of those scientist who studied bones. I don't think they believed me. They asked me a bunch of other questions, but I just got more scared then. They put me in this little room and I think I stayed there overnight. I was still very confused. I just wanted to be like a scientist, the kind that examines bones and dead bodies, you know? But, I just don't think that they liked it when they found my fingerprints on my deformed brother's body in the woods... Maybe I should have hid him better. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness